


Sugar

by Donaji25



Category: Maroon 5, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'Sugar' from Maroon 5 (c), Molly needs to make a decision about her upcoming marriage, but why is Sherlock so confused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was mostly inspired by the song and not written with it as I tend to do, but I liked it and though it took a little adjusting I was able to add the lyrics to the story (which you can find at AO3, same title; if you’re at fanfiction then you’ll have to read it like this), hope you like it.
> 
> Just another one to the count, rate K+ this time, I have another two songfics with Maroon 5’s songs – which is, as you might guess, one of my favorite bands – but I still have to polish them a bit more, what do you think about the songs ‘Feelings’ and ‘New love’? Should I write something with ‘Stutter’? Big questions. Read and enjoy.

**Sugar**

 

Molly Hooper was getting ready for a party, she had bought a nice dress, a comfy pair of shoes and had researched makeup and hairstyles for this day, and although it was supposed to be a happy day for her she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something.

 

She was about to have dinner with her and her fiancé’s family in a pre-wedding dinner, Tom was an amazing guy and she really should be happier, but it all felt like a burden, she wasn’t at all comfortable with the idea of dressing up and have dinner, at least not tonight.

 

After Mary and John’s wedding she had thought that maybe the idea of marriage will finally sink in and help her go on with her own show, but ever since the return of certain consulting detective her emotions were difficult to tame and her original idea of marrying Tom had started to feel… _not good at all_.

 

And it had nothing to do with her previous crush with Sherlock Holmes, no – _of course no_ –, she could now speak with him without stammering, and she did not blush that much either, she could finally look at him and act like a normal friend, so if she was considering her decision to marry Tom it had nothing to do with her feelings, it was more about what he had said in his best man speech.

 

Maybe she had allowed her emotions to guide her into this, Tom was just a little bit like Sherlock, he also had this overactive imagination that had amused her when they had talked about hypothetical murder cases that had once or twice made them laugh. He had a natural curiosity and wasn’t disgusted by conversations including dead bodies’ or rather violent descriptions of how those had died.

 

_“A wedding is in my considered opinion nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world.”_

 

Tom was just a reflection, an image, a lie that she wanted to believe but was not going to become true if she married the man. Still she had made a commitment and almost everything was already being taken care of, so if she was going to make a decision, then she needed to hurry.

 

As if in response to her troubled thoughts there was a knock on her door, Molly grabbed a robe and covered herself before opening the door. Her eyebrows rose when she saw who it was, from all the people that could have come to visit her, he was the only one she never expected to knock… well, maybe that was because he was used to just let himself in without asking first.

 

 _Speaking of the King…_ Sherlock Holmes was standing at her door, strangely he was looking at the floor and not at her, and he seemed shy and… _sad_ , there was something really wrong going on, the consulting detective rarely looked so vulnerable.

 

_I’m hurting baby_

_I’m broken down_

 

He looked at her opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped right before; looking to another spot on the floor, and Molly took that as a hint to finally say something herself.

 

“Sherlock! What a nice surprise, please come in” she said smiling and moving to one side to let him in. He cleared his throat and entered, taking off his coat and scarf before walking to her living room. “Are you all right? Is everything okay?” she asked, now getting worried at his strange behavior.

 

“I-it’s… Fine Molly, I was just…” he had tried to compose himself, probably noticing that his attitude was really out of character.

 

“Want some tea? Coffee?” she offered trying to give him the shelter of casualty to what seemed to be a very awkward situation for the man.

 

“Ahm… yes, coffee… _please_ ” he said sitting down on the couch avoiding once more her gaze, panic started to rise inside her, he had actually asked for something using _that_ word.

 

_I need your loving, loving_

_I need it now_

 

She went to the kitchen and wondered what could possibly put the man in such mood, she had never seen him like that and it worried her even more than the time he had asked her help to fake his death.

 

Once the water had boiled and she had prepared a platter to carry a pair of cups, coffee, sugar and milk, she returned to her living room. By that moment Sherlock seemed more relaxed than before, Toby had come out and was now purring happily over Sherlock’s lap, who was caressing its fur distractedly.

 

“So…” she said placing the platter down on her coffee table “are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Sherlock, who had been startled by her sudden return, looked at her and sighed. He waited until she had sat down next to him before turning to face her, grabbing her hand and looking her in the eye.

 

“Please, don’t get married!” he said in the most emotionless tone he had, his voice might have been like that, but the look in his eyes told a different story.

 

_When I’m without you_

_I’m something weak_

 

“Why? Is there something wrong with Tom? Is he dangerous?” she asked, one of her hidden worried coming to light with Sherlock’s words. It wasn’t surprising as he had almost always been right when he had deduced someone.

 

“No… Well, not… in that way” Sherlock let go of her hand and turned to look away from her again.

 

“Then… why Sherlock?” she asked again, but Sherlock was busying himself by preparing his cup of coffee, the new position of the man, made Toby move to find another place to nap. When he didn’t answer for a couple of minutes Molly moved to prepare her own.

 

“I don’t know. I-I’ve been, having this feeling, it just feels wrong to think about you as a married woman. It doesn’t suit you. I can’t stop thinking that once you get married you won’t have time to solve cases with me; I won’t have _you_ … enough time to work in the lab, or the morgue, or make new experiments… I need you Molly, but I can’t have you married.” Molly considered what he was saying; somehow it seemed that Sherlock wasn’t really sure of his argument, there was no conviction, it was just a poor excuse.

 

“You are being selfish Sherlock, and you know it. I won’t be breaking my engagement just because you want things your way.”

 

_You got be begging, begging_

_I’m on my knees._

 

He looked up at her again, this time he couldn’t hide the emotions showing on his face. “Please Molly, don’t do it. I’m asking you please!” to her surprise the moment he turned around to look at her one of his knees dropped down, giving the illusion of him being on one knee, in what resembled the most infamous pose to propose to someone.

 

“You still haven’t given me a good reason Sherlock. I’ll still be working at Bart’s and you will be able to work with me, I’m still going to be your friend, and we can do as many experiments as you want, but we’re not children anymore, you know there will be new boundaries between us, I’ll be part of a new family and you’ll have to understand if I can’t give you all my time from now on. I thought you wanted me to be happy.”

 

_I don’t wanna be needing you love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it’s killing me when you’re away_

 

“Of course I do! It’s just… I don’t want to feel as if I’m borrowing you from someone else… and I didn’t mean that to sound as if you were an object. I want to be with you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to be okay with you having to leave in the middle of something because of your ‘ _family’_ duties, I know you’ll still be here, and that there really is nothing stopping us from staying the same… but…” Sherlock shook his head, he seemed confused, one of his hands went up to his chest and he rubbed it distractedly, before reaching for his cup of coffee and sipping it.

 

_‘Cause I really don’t care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

 

Molly had to smile then, whatever was going on for him, he was so distracted that he had forgot to put sugar to his coffee and so he grimaced at the bitter flavor. She reached for the sugar container at the same time as him and their hands touched halfway.

 

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

 

Surprisingly it was Sherlock the one that blushed and retired his hand at the contact, something that Molly had never seen in all the years she had of knowing him. Her smile widened as she reached the container and added two spoons to his coffee, Sherlock was in apparent shock, because he only watched as she used the spoon and mixed the sugar in the beverage.

 

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

 

Once finished she placed the spoon on her plate and grabbed her own cup of coffee and milk, watching with amusement how Sherlock sipped his looking to the other way.

 

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don’t leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

 

“I know what’s going on here” she said after a while. Shy Sherlock was back again, making him lean towards the coffee table in apparent defeat. “You’ve just come back a few moths ago, and everything is changing around you, first you find that John is not at Baker Street anymore, I’m sure that was harder than you want to admit, and then finding out that he was in a relationship, thinking about marriage and getting married so fast that you’re still not sure what happened. Then you turn to see your other friends, and you find that Greg is working hard and he has no time for you, Mycroft has always been a busy man and you don’t really get that well with him, I’m sure you’re not fan of Mrs. Hudson’s stories as much as you’re of her cooking skills, and then there’s me, I have time for your Sherlock, I promise, just as John, you’re just afraid that things will change so much that you will be left behind, and that’s not going to happen.”

 

To her surprise Sherlock shook his head, a weak smile lightening a bit his features.

 

_When I’m without you,_

_I’m so insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing_

_I’m living for_

 

“Once again Molly, you always see me, you know me better than John, but just like him you see, but you do not observe. What I’m _feeling_ …” Sherlock’s eyes widened at this, he looked back at Molly and gulped. Molly looked at the room, as if expecting Sherlock to tell her that they had been recorded the entire time for some kind of reality show.

_I don’t wanna be needing you love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it’s killing me when you’re away_

 

“It’s _you_! Well, it’s all of you really, but mostly you Molly. I used to be a lonely man, I will probably still be an addict junkie hadn’t it not been for Mycroft, John and all the people in my life… you make me a better person. It maybe sentimental but you give me reasons to live, the thing is that I tend to fight feelings, it’s just something I wasn’t used to and that’s why it was so hard for me to figure it out... Molly, what I’m feeling for you right now is not just because we will be spending less time together, that’s just a small part of it, and I don’t want to loose you to somebody else…”

 

“What? What are you trying to…?”

 

“Molly, I think I might be falling in love with you”

_‘Cause I really don’t care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

 

Molly’s heart was beating fast; she couldn’t believe what she was listening, Sherlock Holmes was right in front of her, confessing what seemed to be his recently – probably just a minute ago – discovered feelings for her, and she still had to be ready to have dinner with her family in a couple of hours! Really that man couldn’t handle his timing…

Sherlock’s chuckles brought her back from whatever place her mind had took her for a few seconds.

 

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

 

“It’s all very clear now, that’s why I don’t want you to marry that idiot – and by the way that’s the only thing wrong with him, but if you wanted to be happy with that I’ll let you. It’s jealousy, you will say, but I don’t want to be thinking that you’re with someone else, somewhere else, I’ve been known for being a selfish man – you said it yourself a few minutes ago – , and I admit I want you all for myself” Sherlock approached her and Molly had to lean back a bit from him. “Sweet, sweet Molly. Don’t marry him, please; I want to be the one that kisses you, that touches you, no one else.”

 

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that Your sugar sweet_

_Don’t let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody’s me_

_I gotta be a man_

_There ain’t no other way_

_Cause girl you’re hotter than a southern_

_California_ _day_

 

Molly shook her head and tried to move away from him, this was all very confusing, Sherlock wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

“Sherlock, I…”

 

_I don’t wanna play no games_

_You don’t gotta be afraid_

_Don’t give me all that shy shit_

_No make-up on_

_That’s my_

 

“Molly, I know right now I’m behaving like somebody else, please… don’t be afraid” Molly took a deep breath, trying to calm down, he knew he was being unreasonable, but this was all so sudden, and that intimidate her a little.

 

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

 

She looked down at the coffee tables where their cups where cooling with their conversation, then she looked up at him noticing the huge change that the revelation of his own feelings had brought to his eyes. Yes, she was a bit scared, everything was happening too fast right now, years of envisioning this happening hadn’t really prepared her for the real thing, yet, there was one thing that she still wanted to do. Not really sure why, not even thinking about later, she moved forward and pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss that made him finally move back a little.

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

 

It didn’t take long for him to respond, clumsily and slowly, he tasted like coffee, bitter and strong, but the sweetness left in her mouth by the amount of sugar she had put in her coffee compensated for it. She pulled back first, feeling a bit embarrassed for having done that knowing very well that she had a bigger commitment to attend.

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

 

“I need to think about this, you know there are lots of things I have to consider before I make a decision… please be patient” this time it was her who leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, knowing that the conversation was over Sherlock turned once again, he gulped down the remnant of his coffee in one go and stood up.

 

“For you… anything” he said smiling.

 

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me?_

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment, Sherlock’s stance was as always elegant and firm, something that she had always loved about him, but in that moment with his eyes full of hope and that bit of happiness that their short kiss had given him, he looked like the man she wanted to see waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Right now it could be just her imagination, and she was sure that the bitterness of what was going to happen after tonight with her soon to be ex-fiancé was not going to last long, but she was sure that the man standing in front of her was capable of giving her more than just sugar sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I still think there are many songs from them (Maroon 5) that can be turned into Sherlolly stories, any suggestions? Also I have this little idea with that song from Hozier “Take me to church” that somehow gives me ideas… That and “Crush, crush, crush” from Paramore… Only time will say.   
> Andy


End file.
